Make Me A God
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: My take on exactly how and why Rose and Dave attained God Tier. "She should have known better than to listen to the Horrorterrors, but at the same time, she isn't mad about it."


**A/N: Okay so… I had full intentions of writing a Sons of Anarchy fanfic, maybe more of Lamplight, but I turned on my music (I listen to it on shuffle when I can't think of a song that I'm in the mood to write to) and At the Price of Oblivion came on. Well… This ended up popping up somehow. I had been wondering how it was that Rose, Dave, and Aradia attained God Tier. It just didn't make sense to me. I remembered that they were all Derse Dreamers, and I thought of the Horrorterrors… And this happened. It was also inspired by the scene in the 7th Harry Potter book after Harry's "killed" and is talking to Dumbledore. **

**And disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. Harry Potter isn't mine either, nor is At the Price of Oblivion… I do recommend listening to that while reading this, by the way. **

**This was a bit of a challenge to write, not gonna lie. At first it flowed like a waterfall or something, but then there were parts where I was stuck. Whatever… I'm honestly kind of proud of the finished product. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. 1226 words. Enjoy.**

_Boom._

The Tumor explodes in a flash of light, and all she can feel is searing pain as the shrapnel embeds itself in her skin before the white-hot explosion burns it off altogether. She can feel Oblivion in its fullest as her entire body disintegrates. It feels like years, but in reality, there's just that flash. That flash of white-hot, searing pain, of bright light that melts her eyes right out of the sockets, and then nothing. In just a flash of white light, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are gone, completely eradicated, wiped from the face of the universe.

She should have known better than to listen to the Horrorterrors, but at the same time, she isn't mad about it. Her consciousness, somehow, is still there, even after the pain recedes into nothing but a memory and there is nothing but darkness. She feels like she is nothing, floating in nothing. She does not resent the Eldritch creatures for what they led her to, because in the end she knows that it was necessary. She knew that she was going to die, that it would hurt. She knew that she would be eradicated in that flash. She would never see her friends again, but she would save them.

In the end, she could not save her stubborn ectobrother. He followed her, fought with her to the end, and though it was selfish, she was glad that he was there with her when it ended. She was glad that in that final flash, she would not be alone. She was glad that they could go out togehter, knowing that even though they would be gone, they had done something extraordinary in their final moments. In the end, that was all Rose Lalonde could have asked for.

She contemplates all of this. She will miss her loved ones. She is confused as to why she is not 'dead' in the sense of the others who are deceased, stuck in a bubble with the rest of the dreaming dead. It doesn't matter, though. Her death accomplished something (though she's very sure that she hasn't actually destroyed the Sun, nor that she was really supposed to) of incredible importance.

There is much time for her to think, or perhaps only an instant, but she decides very quickly that she is not upset. Rose Lalonde has served her purpose, served the Masters. She has saved her friends and facilitated the rise of a great and ancient power. Yes, she died. Yes, she was lied to. Honestly, though, she does not care. In this moment, she is infinite. Her and Dave have done exactly what they were meant to do, played out the role for which they were truly created in that ectobiology lab. She is not mad, but honestly rather proud.

_**Good.**_

The voice rumbles forth, and for a moment she is confused and looks around. It is then that the light turns on, and she finds that she is floating in the middle of a dark and empty space, completely naked.

"Where am I?" This is the first thing she can think to ask, and she inwardly curses herself for it. She should have asked something more pressing.

As if It can hear her thoughts, the Presence chuckles (or at least, it seems like a chuckle. She cannot tell with the distorted sound of its 'voice') and speaks again.

_**Rose Lalonde, Seer of Light. You have done well. We have not, admittedly, said all that must be said. We have kept things as a secret, but know that We had our reasons. There are many Things that you and your brother do not understand, but you are what We have been waiting for. Know that, at least. **_

"You make no sense," she snaps heatedly. "What are you talking about? I want answers! Where is Dave? Where am I? What is going on?" She is not merely a subservient vessel; she wants answers, and she doesn't care whether or not the Horrorterrors wants her to have them. It merely makes that chuckling noise again, however, and continues, barely acknowledging the fact that she spoke.

_**We cannot explain these Things to you. There are Reasons, Reasons which you cannot understand in this current state. We do have an offer for you, however. **_

It pauses, and she must admit that her curiosity has been piqued. It continues, then, and she listens with rapt attention.

_**How would you like to continue Life, the same and yet different? How would you like to walk anew, continue being, yet living as a separate entity from your former Self? Would you be interested in Living once again? If not, you may pass into the Beyond. If so, you will understand all, and you will meet with the others of your kind and the Grey Ones back at the Green Sun.**_

She flinches slightly at the mention of the Sun, remembering that searing heat from the explosion, reaching up absently and feeling that yes, she still had skin and yes, she still had eyes and YES, she was whole once more. "...What is in the Beyond?" She cannot keep herself from asking.

_**The Beyond is simply that; Beyond. Explaining will be futile. Know, however, that it will not be that which you call Dream Bubbles. The Beyond is the home of those who are slain and choose to decline our offer; those who have the choice to continue but choose Eternal Peace instead. **_

"Will I see Dave again?"

_**That depends on the young Knight's choice. **_

She pauses; she wants to understand, to go back and fight with her friends, but she remembers the story of the man who sold his soul to the devil for knowledge and women, but once he knew all he realized his mistake was so great, and saw what he had given up, and that the women were not what he wanted. Would her friends be along a similar vein? Would they not be what she knew? She was afraid of what this knowledge could do to her. Just what would she be giving up? Was it worth it?

"And what happens to me, if I say yes? If I choose to live? How will I be different?"

_**In that case, you will find yourself Immortal, and realize your full Potential as Seer of Light. **_

And she understands, then. She will reach God Tier. She is dumbstruck, and can hardly form the words she requires to voice her confusion. "But... how? Why? I... both my Self and Dreamself are dead. How can I attain God Tier?"

_**We work in mysterious ways. When a Hero dies on their Quest Bed, We give them the choice: continue to the Beyond, or become Gods. Sometimes, we may intervene. A Hero can please Us, as you and the Knight have, or perhaps one will be needed to fend off a powerful enemy, and We will offer them this Gift, even in Death. **_

And then she remembers that somehow, she died on her Quest Bed, as did Dave. It takes her a moment. Whatever Dave chooses, she won't know until after she does; she knows this. Finally, her thirst for knowledge, her need to see her friends, takes precedence over all else. After a long moment of consideration, she speaks without hesitation.

"I consent. Make me a God."


End file.
